


make me bark

by subgguk



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, Degradation, Dom Choi Yeonjun, Humiliation, M/M, Overall just soft, Pet Play, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Sub Choi Soobin, inspired by cat and dog lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subgguk/pseuds/subgguk
Summary: soobin always likes to learn a lot about their concepts, to get into character, it seemed.but maybe being treated like a dog is not what he’d expected.





	make me bark

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the manhwa by sagold !! i just really love txt and i figured i would like to contribute a bit to the fandom uwu

the concept itself was seemingly harmless and innocent, of course.

of wanting to be close to someone you like— to be something akin to a pet, a cat or a dog, maybe, just as a way to channel your affection. as the leader, soobin knows this best. 

he was the one that studied the concept the most, even tried watching tons of animal videos in order to really get into the character, you know? just typical idol things. whatelse, when he’d asked his sunbae, seokjin-hyung, the man had blinked at him before shrugging and telling the boy to “research more.” so, it was totally justified, right? for him to delve in deeper? 

soobin would never think that his fellow bandmate would be interested, too.

“good puppy,” yeonjun had giggled —he fucking /giggled/— a childish glee present in his eyes. his usually styled bangs were pushed back, revealing a silver of forehead. soobin gulped, willing down the wave of anxiety down. 

yeonjun seem oblivious to all this, continuing to tickle the younger boy’s chin, other hand petting his hair, running his fingers over the brown dog headband he dons. the choker, with a bell, mind you, makes a stark contrast to his pale skin, black leather rubbing against his skin a bit uncomfortably.

soobin shuffles his feet, suddenly too aware of the buttplug jostled inside his ass, the fluffy tail resting on the floor not helping his situation, stuck between arousal and fear. yeonjun still seems amused, before his expression abruptly changes, morphing into something a bit sinister. /oh no/ and when soobin opens his eyes again, he feels a pang of pain spreading in his left cheek, face slightly turned away from the older. 

“you were a bit naughty today, pup. touched yourself without permission from your owner? how bad,” yeonjun pouts, and soobin feels a wave of guilt wash over him. it wasn’t his fault! it’s just that yeonjun left the dorms for so so long, and he was just so lonely—

another slap. yeonjun’s tightly gripping onto his arm now, forcing him to stand up. “dirty little mutt.” even when he degrades soobin, he still maintains that smile of his. “wanted to open his mouth, didn’t he? but dogs don’t talk, pup.” soobin whines out loud when the older pushed him down onto the floor yet again, this time, ass presented to yeonjun, back arched prettily. 

“now you look like you belong. bark if you wanna continue.” despite yeonjun being such a mean owner, he must’ve detected soobin’s unusual silence, the taller male being quite vocal at times. he blushes at the retrospect of actually… barking. like a total dog. 

soobin whines again, louder this time, wiggling his ass in a way that makes it seem like an invitation. he does want this! he does! but he would rather die than to bark like a dog, that’s just humiliating! 

yeonjun frowns in a mocking manner, before he lightly slaps the younger’s ass, watching in amusement at how soobin jolted visibly at that, tail moving side to side from the impact. “i said bark, didn’t i? or is it that dogs can’t comprehend basic orders?” soobin buried his face into his arms, trying to will down the flush on his cheeks. this is so humiliating!

but he saw how yeonjun seem hopeful, a glint in his eyes. and he hates letting people down. so with an indignant huff, he barked pitifully, like a kicked dog.

yeonjun grinned at that, patting soobin’s ass in praise. “can you be a bit louder, soobin-ah? i can’t really hear.” this motherfucker— he knows he’s pulling soobin’s strings. playing with him as if he’s a toy. degrading him so bad— but at the same time, soobin would be lying if he didn’t find it /hot/. 

the older male suddenly landed a loud slap onto his ass, a smack resonating in the air, eliciting a surprised bark from soobin, whose back arched at the pain. it fucking hurt. hurts so bad. and it didn’t seem as if yeonjun would stop, because he repeated the movement, spanking soobin’s ass one after the other, making the pale skin bloom in red.

“this is what you get for being a bad dog. bad dogs get punishments from their owners, you know?” he snarled, eyes narrowing. soobin couldn’t even register the pain, because all he could focus in was the insults the other fired his way.

“a fuckin’ slut— playing with himself without permission,” yeonjun continued. “is that what you want? to be called a slut? a little doggy slut?” soobin wanted to say no, that he wants to be a good boy and that it was yeonjun’s fault for leaving him alone! he wasn’t a bad dog, he really wasn’t— he wouldn’t do anything to make his owner angry! but yeonjun didn’t seem to care, keep spanking him hard and ruthless, every smack followed by a pathetic bark and a degrading remark.

soobin thought he could take it— that he really could take his punishment like a good dog, because he knows yeonjun would stop at twenty spanks at most, and that he just have a few more to go—

“maybe i should give you away. there’s no use for dirty mutts in my place.” 

and soobin just… broke down.

“p-puh-puppy! puppy!” he yelled out desperately, safewording, feeling the tears starting to collect by his tear ducts, body convulsing in pain. the thought of yeonjun leaving him alone /forever/ is a thought he couldn’t bear. he never really meant to disobey yeonjun’s orders, he knew he was bad but he doesn’t want to be taken away! 

soobin didn’t see how yeonjun’s face crumpled in shock and disappointment —mainly aimed at himself— before the older quickly sat by his boyfriend’s side, pulling the other into his arms. “oh, fuck. oh shit, baby, i’m so sorry. so sorry, i-i knew you didn’t like being degraded, oh fuck, i got carried away fuck i’m so sorry,” his words were jumbled up, clearly panicking at how soobin’s face was flushed, the usually put-together male sobbing quietly, bottom lip bitten down. he’d noticed how uncomfortable soobin was at first, that he never liked being degraded or humiliated but fuck— yeonjun just had to go there, didn’t he? 

the older comfortingly pressed the younger close to his chest, taking the leather choker off soobin’s neck. “baby, please breathe deeply for me. please? you’re fine now, i’m so sorry.” yeonjun, too, felt tears of remorse prick his eyes, but he hastily blinked them away. he can’t have a pity party now when soobin’s clearly in distress. his shoulders relaxed a bit at the sight of the younger trying his best to inhale better, leaning into yeonjun’s warm embrace. 

after a few short moments, and as soon as he’d noticed soobin’s dried tear trails on his cheeks, he picked up the other —despite him being taller, yeonjun is /strong/— like a baby, soobin’s long legs wrapped around his waist. 

“now, pup. let’s get you a bath, all right?”

and soobin smiles a bit. maybe he should just do reading on concepts after this.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks a lot for reading !! it’s rare for me to write dom/sub scenes so ;_;
> 
> follow me on twt; littlekookoo


End file.
